(a) Technical Field of the Invention
The present invention is generally related to electrical connectors, and more particular to a connector of enhanced transmission quality, flexible production, and low cost.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
A conventional electrical connector includes at least a metallic case, at least a plastic insulating member inside the metallic case, a number of metallic transmission terminals on the insulating member, and a circuit board connected to the transmission terminals. The metallic case is for engaging a corresponding connector so that the communication link is established between the transmission terminals of the two connectors. However, during signal transmission, there may be radio-frequency (RF) signal leakage from the metallic terminals and the circuit boards, compromising the signal transmission quality.